No, I Won't Sleep Tonight
by Fallen Rue
Summary: Kurt Hummel day/night-dream one of the best afternoon of his life. Inspired by the song "Animal"... One-shot.


**A/N**: Hey there, **Fallen Rue** here. Have all of you heard **"Animal"** (_KLAINE version of course_)? (well of course, anyway) _**OMFG**_! AHHHHHH! (O.O)… *drool* Let me just say, this FF is the **product** of "Animal" in repeat/infinite loop/played over over and over again/_whatever you want to call it,_ in my ears! AAAHHHHHHH! It's a freaking duet… **DUET!** I'm so so _sooooooo_ hyped up for the next episode. I mean, lyrics like, "_I kinda wanna be more than friends_", "_No, I won't sleep tonight_", "_Oh, oh, I want some more_", "_You're killing me now_", "_What are you waiting for?_", "_Hush, hush, we both can't fight it_", AND "_Take a BITE of MY HEART tonight_"… I mean, who Klaine-fangirl won't go crazy! AHHHHH! ! *headdesk*

AHHHHH! AHHHHH! *thud* *dies*… I'm sorry, but didn't you guys notice that **all**, let me repeat, **all** Warbler version songs were ALWAYS in promo vids/previews, **BUT NOT "ANIMAL"**? Is this telling us something? AHHHHH! *thud*… Are we about to see the Klainebow? (O.O)…

Anyway, again, this FF is the product of my "Animal" high… *sigh* *swoon*… If my FF happens in the next episode, I'll commit Klaine-sue-icide… AAAAHHHHHHHHH! Oh, _forgot to give the FF info_, ONE-SHOT, fluff, happiness, Animal-high, and all that jazz… XD… Apologies for any mistakes… (T.T)… Oh, again, this will be kinda long… XD…

I hope you'll enjoy reading… XD… AHHHHH! AHHHHH! ! *dies*… Oh, once you get to listen to this **wonderful song** (_which I know you have_), at the "Hush, hush" part… ! The **freaking fucking blending** **killed me**! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *dies*

_Apologies for my craziness… XD…_

**-K-L-A-I-N-E-**

**No, I Won't Sleep Tonight**

If happiness can be described by someone's face, Kurt's face would be the best example there could be in the whole wide world as he entered his room. A smile was permanently plastered on the young Warbler's face. He never, repeat, never expected his day to end _this_ way. After all the drama he had faced for the past forsaken weeks, Kurt could say it was well worth it. Humming the song he just duet with a _certain sexy Warbler_, Kurt reminisce the best _afternoon_, scratch that, _day_ of his life…

"_Hey Kurt!" called Wes. Kurt sighed, he was really not in the mood to be harangued by the council member._

"_Yeah?" Kurt tiredly answered._

_Wes raised an eyebrow then shook his head. "We have a performance later," the senior stated._

"_For who?"_

"_Crawford girls… remember?" Wes answered amusedly._

_Kurt subtlety rolled his eyes, of course the Warbler boys wouldn't pass up the chance to show off to those rich pretty girls from Crawford, all girls school for the upper class of Ohio. Not that Kurt would pass up the chance to perform, he loves performing, but knowing that the purpose of this certain performance was to woo some girls was not really in his things he'd want to do in his life, specially now that he was still in the me-and-Blaine-are-still-living-in-a-gray-area-relationship-even-after-he-confirmed-he's-gay situation._

"_You'll be there, right?" Wes asked, stopping Kurt's train of thought._

"_Of course," Kurt smiled weakly, "but I don't know what song we'll be singing. Is it Teenage Dream?" He thought that who ever crazy girl wouldn't want to be a rich Dalton guy's teenage dream. Well, he sure does have a certain Dalton junior he dreams to be with._

"_Nope," Wes smirked._

"_No?" Kurt said confusedly._

"_We're singing something new, and you," Wes smiled widely, "my dear new Warbler has a solo in it."_

_Kurt's eyes twinkled, his first ever Warbler solo, "Me… a solo?"_

"_Yes."_

_Now full of enthusiasm Kurt asked, "So what is it? What song?"_

_Wes threw his ITouch to Kurt, who the sophomore caught easily. "Just play the song already there, you're singing the second and forth verse, choruses and you'll be the blending in the 'hush, hush' bridge," Wes smiled widely then started to walk away._

"_Wait, Wes!" called Kurt, he found his instructions weird._

_Wes turned, Kurt noticed the mischievous smile on the council member's lips, who said, "Sorry Kurt, got to go inform the rest of the Warblers. See you in the senior's common at three! Make sure to practice!" with one final wave, Wes left._

_Kurt sighed the hooked Wes' ITouch's phones on his ear, after hearing just a few seconds he exclaimed, "Seriously…? Animal by Neon Trees?" He sighed, it was still a solo and he would give it his all. He had heard the songs several times already but he never really gave attention to the lyrics. Luckily, the lyrics were already in Wes' ITouch. Kurt read the lyrics while he listened to the song, unknowingly, his eyes widened as he realized what the song was all about. He knew he wasn't the only one singing the song and on the way he saw it, the song will pretty much turned into a duet, since he was the one singing haft of the song. That moment, he can't help but ask himself, who was other person who would be singing with him? He shook his head once, _There's no way_, he thought, he forced not to get his hopes up, after the whole 'Rachel Berry kabala' he knows what that certain curly-haired boy was capable of. So with only wanting to perform well in his first Warbler solo, _nothing more, not because he thought _Harry _would be singing the song with him, _Kurt spent the rest of his afternoon practicing._

"_Kurt!"_

_Kurt knew that voice, he sighed. He looked up and found an every-dapper-looking-smiley-faced Blaine Anderson standing in front of him. He gave a small smile, "Yes, Blaine?"_

"_Wes told me to get you, show time!" Blaine made some jazz hand movements then grinned._

_Kurt immediately looked at his watch, it was already two fifty five, dang, he completely lost track of him. "Wes would kill me," he murmured quietly._

_Blaine chuckled, "Nah, it's all good. He told me you might be drowning yourself in practicing so he asked me to pick you up," he smirked, "come on, the Crawford girls will be here soon."_

_The sophomore nodded then slung his bag on his shoulder then followed Blaine. They walked in silence until Blaine asked, "I heard, first solo, huh?"_

_Kurt blushed, "Yeah…" he then felt a hand being held. Kurt looked down, Blaine was holding his hand, squeezing it. He looked up and found Blaine watching him, he gasped._

_Blaine's eyes hooded then murmured, "Don't worry. I know you'll rock the house down." He squeezed Kurt's hand one more time then let it go._

"_Hey, do you know who…"_

"_Kurt! Blaine!" called David, standing by the senior's common's door. Kurt noticed the mischievous smile on the seniors face, almost the same as the one that Wes gave him a moment ago. The two approached David. "You ready, Kurt?" asked David._

_Kurt nodded. Wes then appeared from behind then held his hand out to Kurt. "ITouch?" Wes smiled._

"_Oh, thanks Wes…" Kurt said as he handed the ITouch._

"_You're gonna nail this down right?" Wes inquired._

"_Of course," Kurt said with a surge of excitement. He looked at his side and found Blaine was already gone inside. He looked inside the room and found a heap of tamed-down-gelled-curly-haired boy sitting on the sofa. _

_Wes nudged him then said, "Put your bag down, at the side table, with everyone's. The girls will be here in five minutes."_

_Kurt gave a short nod then did what Wes ordered. He joined everyone in voice exercises as they waited. Somehow, he felt as if every eye on the room was on him. _Maybe they're worried about me, it is my first solo_, Kurt said to himself, _the fate of them having girlfriends, rest upon me_. But, he still doesn't know who he was singing with as he was about to ask Wes, the double doors opened._

_Everybody turned towards it and indeed, a heap of pretty girls, all wearing clean crisp uniforms entered the room. Of course, some of them were actually girlfriends of some Warbler members, to name one, Wes. Wes gave a chaste kiss on the cheek on his red haired girlfriend, who earned giggles from the other girls, and low whistles from the boys, then the Warblers went to their formation._

_David cleared his throat then smiled to the crowd with a pleasant voice he muttered, "Welcome ladies of Crawford Academy. Thank you for gracing us with your presence. We are Dalton Academy's, The Warblers," He gestured his hand to the boys behind him. "I know some of you are already quite acquainted to some of us," he then flashed a grin to Wes, who glared at him. "Anyway, today we have a very special treat. Our resident soloist, Blaine Anderson will be singing a duet with our newest member, Kurt Hummel…"_

Oh my holy freaking breathing world of Gaga_, whispered a voice inside Kurt's head. He couldn't even hear what David was saying anymore. He was about to sing with Blaine. He looked at his right and found Blaine looking at him, with very _very_ hooded eyes. He gasped. _No, no, no, do not, let me repeat, do not get your hopes up. It's just a song, just a song, just a song, nothing more. It's just a song…_ Kurt mantra-ed in his mind._

"… _Ladies enjoy," David bowed. He turned then looked at Kurt with a huge smile, a something-is-about-to-happen smile. Then a crescendo of voices erupted from the Warblers. Nick, the resident beat boxer, started to do his boxing. Kurt, not knowing the arrangement, listened to his fellow Warblers chanted the musical intro of the song. He turned to look at Blaine, who was smiling brightly. All of a sudden, the Warblers' were walking away from him, leaving him alone in his spot. _

_Blaine followed suit but stop right in front of Kurt, he turned then sang, "Here we go again," he smirked meaningfully, "I kinda wanna be more than friends." The junior winked at him, "So take it easy on me. I'm afraid you're never satisfied."_

_With a huge grin Kurt sang, "Here we go again," he raised a comical eyebrow, earning a chuckle from Blaine, "We're sick like animals. We play pretend. You're just a cannibal," he then raised his palms and started to walk away with a grin, "And I'm afraid I won't get out alive…"_

_Before Kurt could get too far him, Blaine took Kurt's right hand and pulled Kurt towards him. With their face only a few inches a part they sang together, "No I won't sleep tonight…"_

"_Oh, oh, I want some more," Blaine smiled as he wrapped an arm around Kurt waist, "Oh, oh, What are you waitin' for?" Kurt face almost ached because on how huge his grin was as Blaine almost whispery sang with him, "Take a bite of my heart tonight?"_

_Kurt shrugged away from Blaine, and started to walk away, "Oh, oh, I want some more," he turned and found Blaine following him. "Oh, oh, What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for?" Kurt knew for sure he wasn't reading just signs or reading between the lines, he was very sure there was something there, when Blaine opened his arms to him. Kurt could almost hear a squealing voice inside his head screaming, _Oh my god this is freaking happening!

"_Say goodbye to my heart tonight," they smiled at each other. Kurt started to walk around the room, hands behind him. Girls were cheering around them. Almost like some crazy fangirls…_

"_Here we are again," Blaine finally caught up with Kurt. "I feel the chemicals kickin' in," he bumped his shoulders to Kurt. "It's gettin' heavier, I wanna run and hide," he sang with a meaningful tone, "I wanna run and hide…"_

Not today Anderson_, shouted a voice in Kurt's head. He took Blaine's hand then grinned, "I do it every time," Kurt looked straight into Blaine's eyes, his voice getting stronger, "You're killin' me now…"_

_Blaine took Kurt other hand and they sang together, the song working as if a secret conversation, "And I won't be denied by you! The animal inside of you!"_

_They noticed the other Warblers started to return to their original formation they followed suit singing, "Oh, oh, I want some more," they faced each other in front of the formation, "Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?" Blaine sent a crooked smile to Kurt, his head tilting slightly sideways, "Take a bite of my heart tonight."_

_Kurt bobbed his head a bit, while Blaine made a swift turn, "Oh, oh, I want some more. Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?" They then stared at each other's eyes as if anticipating the climax of the song. "What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight."_

_Blaine placed his pointing finger on his lips, stepping forward towards Kurt. "Hush, hush," Kurt blended their voices smoothly, as if their voices were born to be one, singing with Blaine, "The world is quiet…"_

"_Hush, hush…" Blaine's perfect voice almost broke as he heard the marriage of their voices._

"_Oooohhh… Whooaa ooo whoaaa ooo…" Kurt felt his legs trembled as Blaine's meaningful gaze shot him._

"_We both can't fight it. It's us that made this mess," Blaine sang. Though, indeed, he was singing it, there was something in the way sang those words that made a shiver run down Kurt's spine. As if, the words he could hear were, 'I can't fight it. It's time to end this mess…'_

"_Why can't you understand?" They both smiled, as if the world stopped, the irony of the lyrics, because they finally understood how each other felt. "Whoa, I won't sleep tonight!" They took each other's hands._

"_Oh, oh, I want some more," they leaned forward, swaying, with their hands still clasp together. "Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?" Blaine let go one of Kurt's and placed his hand on his chest, "Take a bite of my heart tonight…"_

"_Oh, oh, I want some more. Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?" Kurt's heart was thundering inside his chest, almost forcing its way out, and so was Blaine's. "What are you waitin' for?" they grinned then faced then faced their crowd, blending the next line with humongous force, "What are you waitin'?"_

"_Here we go again," they chanted with their fellow Warblers. "Here we go again, oh, oh," Kurt looked behind him and found the singing boys grinning at him. "Here we go again, oh, oh," Wes then winked at him, the most conspiring got-you wink in the existence of the universe. Kurt looked at Blaine again._

"_Take a bite of my heart tonight," Kurt almost chocked when Blaine pointed a finger at him then place his hand on his chest, right in front of his heart._

"_Oh, oh, I want some more," Kurt felt pain in his cheeks. He knew the smile he was fashioning was the reason for it. "Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for?" Blaine then released Kurt's hands but wrapped his arms around him, "Say goodbye to my heart tonight…"_

_They were both panting as their voices echoed around room. Booming cheers, cat-callings, and cheers exploded around them. Blaine released Kurt from his arms but took his hand then looked around the room, saying, "If you would excuse us ladies," he turned to his fellow Warblers, who were smiling, "… and gents, I have something important to discuss with Mr. Hummel." Without another word, Blaine softly pulled Kurt with him towards one of the common's exit. The students' inside the room were still cheering as Blaine gave a jokingly-mocked bow then closed the door._

_The two walked on the corridor in silence. Kurt hoped the Blaine couldn't hear the loud pounding of his heart, but he sure could. Blaine stopped walking; he then turned to face Kurt._

_The junior's expression was solemn as he whispered, "Kurt, remember I told I can act out in song?"_

_Kurt felt his heart stopped but muttered, "… Yes, but why are you telling me-"_

"_But I have to tell you now Kurt," Blaine immediately said, "I wasn't acting when we sang just a few minutes ago," he smiled, his eyes shining brightly._

"_Blaine…" was all Kurt could say, speechless._

_Blaine took Kurt's other hand then with a determined voice, "I do want us to be more than friends. I do want more. I don't want to fight my feelings anymore…"_

"… _And you want me to take a bite of your heart?" Kurt grinned._

_Blaine chuckled shortly then grinned back, "Yeah, so… what are we waiting for?" his hands held Kurt's tighter._

"_Looks like there's no need for us to wait anymore," Kurt's smile widened._

_Their eyes locked. The air felt thicker around them. Blaine then looked around the corridor with a meaningful comment, "You know this was the first place where I held your hand," he looked at Kurt with hooded eyes._

"_I know," Kurt heard the tremble in his voice._

_Blaine placed his hands of Kurt's waist, making the countertenor blush. As Blaine leaned forward, he murmured breathlessly, "Can this place also be where I first kiss you?"_

_Kurt place his hands on the lead singer's shoulders then nodded. Blaine slowly leaned forward. They eyes slowly drifted close. They could feel each others' breaths on their lips. Each and every nerve in their body alive. Their lips touched. Blaine leaned more, deepening the kiss. Kurt could not suppress a moan of delight, making Blaine smile on his lips. Time stopped as the two kissed. With a small sweet kissing sound, their first kiss ended. They foreheads against each other, they slowly opened their eyes._

_Kurt smiled cutely, "So what are we now?"_

_A mischievous grin spread on the junior's lips, "Well, we are still going to be friends…"_

_Kurt leaned back, "What do-"_

_Blaine held Kurt tighter, "But a different kind of friends, because the word 'friend' has a word before it…"_

_The sophomore sighed in relief, and then smiled, "And what word is that exactly?"_

"_Let me see…" Blaine comically wondered, "It starts with a 'B'…"_

"_I see…" Kurt said, humoring the boy who held him, "… hmm, can I buy a vowel?"_

_Blaine smiled, "Of course."_

"_An 'O'?"_

"_That's right," Blaine nodded, "spill the wheel Mr. Hummel."_

"_Spin, spin, spin," Kurt whispered, earning a short giggle from Blaine._

"_For the jackpot prize," Blaine said in deeply, "what's the final letter?"_

"_Is it 'Y'?" Kurt said._

"_Correct, and if you add the word 'friend', what do we have?" Blaine said with a serious tone, as if as he was asking confirmation._

"_Let me think," Kurt looked up the ceiling. He looked back at Blaine, who was pouting, "put those lips away before it hurts someone," he amusingly said, but the soloist pouted more. Kurt grinned, "Alright then," Blaine un-pouted, "Is it 'boyfriend'?"_

_Blaine nodded, "Yes, five points for Gryffindor," a huge smile gracing his face._

"_So what's my prize, Mr. Potter?" Kurt asked cutely._

"_Me?" Blaine grinned weakly, "Is that okay?"_

"_Best prize in the world," Kurt whispered. They gazed at each other._

"_Kurt…?"_

"_Yes?"_

_Blaine placed his forehead against Kurt's. Which his eyes still connected he whispered, "I love you…"_

"_I love you too," Kurt whispered back. Blaine tilted his face slightly as he captured Kurt's lips. Kurt could almost feel the ghost of Blaine's tongue when whooping teasing cheers roared blasted from the end of the corridor. The couple turned to look, and found the Warblers and Crawford girls squeezed inside the senior's common door. They blushed then sighed._

"_Thank you," Blaine said to their audience. "Now me and my boyfriend Kurt are now leaving."_

_The couple turned away. With their fingers interlaced, they walked. With the biggest smile Blaine asked, "So Ginny, how about we get some coffee?"_

_Kurt laughed, "Sure Harry…"_

"_You know, I definitely won't be able to sleep tonight," Blaine stated happily._

"_Yeah, me too," Kurt agreed, "No, I won't sleep tonight…" They laughed. "Wait, you called me 'Ginny' a while ago," Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at Blaine._

_Blaine looked back then also raised an eyebrow, "You called me Mr. Potter, which makes you Ginny."_

_Kurt giggled, "I don't think I can pull of the red hair look."_

"_You can pull off any look, sweetie," Blaine said deeply._

_Kurt felt a shiver run down his spine, "Sweetie?"_

_Blaine gulped, "Is something wrong with 'sweetie', sweetie?"_

"_Nothing," Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, "it should just be illegal in how you say it..."_

_The two continued to talk about everything and nothing as they walked. Behind them, at the open doors of the senior's common, Wes and David stood on each side, with Chester cat grins watching the couple leave. They looked at each other, gave high fives, headed back inside the room, closing the door behind them._

Kurt lay down his bed with his still huge smile. He continued to day/night dream about his wonderful afternoon until Katy Perry's voice interrupted it. Impossibly so, Kurt's smiled widened. He took his singing 'Teenage Dream' phone out of his pocket and found a text from Blaine:

**Good evening, my dearest boyfriend,**

**What are you doing other than night-dreaming of me? :-)… **

**Because I'm definitely night-dreaming of you. ;-)**

Kurt giggle then immediately typed his reply:

**Hello to you too, my beloved boyfriend, **

**You're right, you have completely build a whole city inside my mind. **

**I'm just in my room, lying down.**

The countertenor waited impatiently for the soloist's reply. Not disappointed, the reply came immediately:

**Sleepy, babe? ;-)**

Kurt hastily replied:

**I don't think I can even close my eyes after **_**everything**_**, honey. ;-)**

In less than a minute Blaine's new text arrived:

**I see, same here. Wanna Skype the night away? :D**

Kurt typed his answer as he went to his desk to get his laptop, already opening Skype.

**Happily. XD**

Just a second after logging in, a call arrived. Kurt immediately accepted the video call. An un-gelled Blaine popped out of his screen who was smiling brightly.

"Hey," Blaine greeted.

"Hey," Kurt smiled back as he sat down his bed, his laptop on his arms.

"So… does that city of mine look like?" Blaine asked amusedly, grinning.

Kurt laughed, "Well first, _your_ city is called Klaine."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "_Ku-lane_?"

"No," Kurt smirked, "K-L-A-I-N-E," he spelled, "Kurt plus Blaine equals Klaine." He then joked, "Aren't you supposed to be the geek between the two of us, Potter fanboy?"

Blaine laughed, "Right, sorry. Love can do many things to a genius like me…"

"Like what, stupidity?" Kurt retorted with a smile.

"Nope, craziness," Blaine grinned, "Crazily sick in love…"

"Well, I think you can diagnose me the same thing…" Kurt said with a sweet voice.

The boyfriends spend their sleepless night talking leaving themselves uncured in their love sickness with each other. Indeed, it was one of the best days and nights of their life _together_.

**-K-L-A-I-N-E-**

**End of No, I Won't Sleep Tonight…**

**-K-L-A-I-N-E-**

Yeah! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so so so so so so excited! Why can't Tuesday come faster? I hope you guys enjoyed reading… XD…

**Reviews would be lovely**… So don't be shy and leave a shout out… XD…

Thanks again for reading…

_See you in my next FF…_

Cheers! XD…


End file.
